littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Never Been Screamed
Never Been Screamed is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 39th case of the game. It is the third case set in Allison Town. Plot Abraham and the player takes Fatiha to the Reggae Arena to attend the live concert of the Irish band, PrimeGuard. Chief MacLeod told them to secure the Reggae Arena's backstage despite nobody heard a scream. There, they found the band's lead vocalist, Diarmaid McMahon, bleeding out from every orifice in his head. The five people were labelled as suspects: Caleb Killough (victim's manager), Loyd Ferguson (groupie), Yasmine Love (guitarist), Bryce Takamura (yakuza leader), and Abigail Hafner (prime minister). While searching for evidences, Abraham looking around to found an old picture of younger Christa Rees 53 years ago after missing. Before moved back, The Oni locked the soundproof room to prevent them from screaming and prepare to attack them. But the player managed to use a sound-emitting device to scares it away so they can escape the place with it. During the investigation, Roxanne found out that Diarmaid was a friend of President Dawson. Later the yakuza leader Bryce Takamura attempted to burn the president in the church, but was detained in time. The team found enough evidence to arrest the groupie Loyd Ferguson for the murder. Although he denied involvement, Loyd admitted to the crime. Diarmaid flirted with Loyd's sister to obtain an intimate picture of her, which he later divulged to humiliate her. With his sister's spirit broken, Loyd lost all of money to buy some PrimeGuard records. Feeling cheated on him and want to avenge his sister, Loyd locked on Diarmaid inside the soundproof room and used a sound-emitting device to play an infrasound frequency that liquefied Diarmaid's brain tissues. Judge Pereira sentenced him to 20 years in jail. During Project Deathstalker Unleashed (3/6), the team interrogated Bryce in jail. He implied that the Deathstalker men would attempted assassinating President Dawson, which they investigated to find, attached to a wall, Roxanne's only written manifesto. After the team concluded that The Oni placed the manifesto to attract Roxanne back, she made clear to Bryce that she would never join Deathstalker again. Meanwhile, Abraham requested Fatiha's help to find his notebook, which contained his investigation about Jack Wakabayashi. After they found the notebook, Fatiha confirmed that Jack received big sums of money from criminals. Jack said that he offered students bodies for his upcoming stage play. With a shipment of illegal weapons going missing from the backstage, Melvin concluded that the Deathstalker leader Vermilion Master has orchestrated all known deaths of Rees Family. After the team reported their findings to him, Chief MacLeod told everyone to stay alert for The Oni before they moved to Zeldaville to attend Allison Town's ShriekHorrorFest. Summary Victim *'Diarmaid McMahon' Murder Weapon *'Sound Frequency' Killer *'Loyd Ferguson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks vermouth. *The suspect has a headache. *The suspect has a tattoo. *The suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks vermouth. *The suspect has a headache. *The suspect has a tattoo. *The suspect is male. *The suspect wears golden chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks vermouth. *The suspect has a headache. *The suspect has a tattoo. *The suspect wears golden chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a tattoo. *The suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a headache. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks vermouth. *The killer has a headache. *The killer has a tattoo. *The killer is male. *The killer wears golden chain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Project Deathstalker Unleashed (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Allison Town Category:Copyrighted Images